This invention relates to a visual display bearing a matrix type pattern, and more particularly to a display circuit for providing easy-to-read visual indications of various aphanumeric information.
Most of the prior art digital watches include a visual display of the segmented type or other similar types which are not generally considered as fully satisfactory for the purpose of displaying numerical and character information (especially for the latter). To this end various matrix type display panels have been proposed, for example, 5.times.7 dot matrix display panels and 5.times.6 dot matrix display panels. However, the use of such matrix type display panels results in an increased number of wiring leads and allows only the provision of visual display of numerical and character information up to five to six digits or characters in hand-held portable devices including digital wristwatches. In order to display relatively lengthy numerical and character information, a changeover switch device is necessary for sharing a common and limited display area.
Provided that the display area is selected each time the changeover switch is actuated, such switch actuation is labor- and time-consuming and the wearer faces difficulty in accurately recognizing information now on the display panel. To avoid this, it has been proposed to change the display mode automatically at a given interval of time upon actuation of the switch device. Such attempt however suffers from an unpleasant situation that information on the display panel changes suddenly even when the switch device is not actuated. Furthermore, quick and repeated change on the display may deteriorate legibility of information on the display panel and inhibit the wearer's recognition thereof.